


A Long, Long Way Down The Stardust Road

by Michevalier



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Bad Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Far Future, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, The last one only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: They have been through a lot together and this shiny path proves it better than anything.
Relationships: Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Spectre
Kudos: 5





	A Long, Long Way Down The Stardust Road

**Author's Note:**

> Okaaaaaay, so I'm dedicating this fic to a Certain Someone! They asked for it themselves! XDDDDDDD
> 
> Also, yay for my 30th Respectfulshipping fic posted on this site :'3

"Ah, what the..?" Kogami Ryoken growled as their rusty bucket aka car had finally stopped moving.

"I think, that is it," Spectre looked around, unnaturally calm as they ended up stuck in a middle of a deserted highway, not to mention the sun was already getting nearer and nearer to the horizon, painting the entire sky and clouds into dirty orange.

Their good old cabriolet that loyally served them for the past thirty eight years has finally and officially died here, in Ireland, near cliffs of Moher.

"Now what?" Ryoken looked up at the skies, unable to stop thinking that they were yet a bit too far from the village they were staying in; not to mention his own phone battery let out it's last breath barely half an hour ago.

It was getting windy as the dusk drew nearer, but on this July day, in this particular year the temperature was quite high during daytime and, apparently, wouldn't fall too much after sunset.

"Maybe we should push it for a little while?" Spectre suggested as his master swiftly got out of the car and angrily slammed the door. "If we can get it the nearest gas station..."

"Doubt it would help," Ryoken clicked his tongue as he checked the engine and deemed it deader than dead. "Anyway, what's with your phone? We could..."

"Sir," Spectre gave him a dim look as he frowned only slightly. "My old phone broke a couple of weeks ago and the one you gifted me afterwards was accidentally forgotten by my own self at the hotel."

"Ah," Ryoken froze for just a moment, but it was enough for Spectre's heart to painfully clench. "That's right."

Spectre thoughts inevitably turned to their good old Dr. Genome... who was currently under the constant vigilance of medical stuff as his own memory eventually began playing such horrible tricks on him that it became too dangerous for his own sake. Both he and Ryoken-sama felt like leaving him at the luxurious facility in Philadelphia was like tearing away some precious part of their very lives, but... it certainly was for his own good, no doubts.

It happens sometimes, it is one of the downsides of crossing that particular line into, like they say, "ripe golden age"... and yet watching his beloved fifty-eight years old husband checking the engine as if he hadn't done it just a minute ago was ripping Spectre's soul into shreds.

"Kyoko-san is gonna kill us if we don't turn up for dinner," but then Ryoken smiled and, as Spectre blinked, an illusion, a mirage of his most dear person the way he was at his almost forgotten eighteen.

"Yes, Kyoko-san is sure like that," Spectre gladly dived into a small wave of relief.

But soon enough, about twenty minutes after they stripped down they shirts, but still ending up sweaty and greasy, Hanoi's ex-second commander felt a twinge of jealousy towards Dr. Taki who alone remained as energetic as both of them together in her seventies. Why, she even seemed more lively and sharp-witted than in her early thirties. Unlike Spectre whose arthritis has been residing in his bones and letting him know about itself more and more often lately.

"Let's have some rest," suddenly, Ryoken stopped pushing the car and rubbed the back of his drenched neck.

"No need to worry about me," Spectre shook his head, but then instantaneously met a rock solid look of his spouse's metal blue eyes.

And then it was the exact moment when envy directed towards Taki Kyoko turned into a ripe red shame. 

Yes, Kyoko-san was still as merry... as merry as could a widow could be.

The time when Aso-san's lungs could not take any more tobacco smoke eventually arrived and a horrible disease took him away prematurely. It was bizarre for both Spectre and Ryoken to realize that they did outgrow the man like they used to threaten him whenever he scolded them back when they were just brats.

And Aso-san would only laugh and say that was impossible...

"I can see your back is killing you there," Ryoken frowned, not hiding crystal pure concern in his voice. "Let's stop here. Someone might as well pass by and pick us up."

"At this rate Kyoko-san might need to eat the dinner for all three of us," Spectre chuckled, but decided not to complain further on.

They took some supplies out of the car's trunk and left the vehicle in question itself near the road (who would want to steal this old ass bucket, said Ryoken), but not without notifying any potential passerby with a visible hand-made sign of "SOS" (what a funny not-actually-a-joke, Spectre was sincerely amused).

They moved a little closer to the edge of the cliffs as they could hear the sound of waves crashing against them far below. It was windy, so they took out one huge sleeping bag and found refuge in it, but not without a blanket which they did not forget to wrap around their shoulders.

"It's not very cold here," Spectre snuggled up to his master.

"I don't want you to catch any nasty cold either, oldie," Ryoken took a bite of a potato chip given to him.

"Who's talking?" Spectre smirked, wiping some bits of it off not-so-young-anymore Kogami's moustache.

They sat there as the sun bid them adieu and the sky gradually turned dark as it welcomed the rising moon.

"Ah, it's full tonight," said Ryoken.

"Indeed," Spectre smiled, watching it rising in its full splendor as it made the ocean shine like diamonds. "So beautiful."

"Spectre."

"Hmm?"

Suddenly, two pairs of blue eyes were tightly locked. Two ex-Knights of Hanoi and one happily married couple at the moment was staring directly into the depths of each other's soul mirrors. Suddenly, the wind ceased all together. It was quiet.

"You know what else is beautiful?" 

Spectre's heart picked up its pace as his cheeks grew hotter.

"Yes?"

"The way it shines upon the top of your perfect bald head."

A single cricket hidden in the grass right next to them chose the best time to awaken.

 _Chirp, chirp, chirp_.

"Darling," Spectre eagerly demonstrated his white shiny smile, as perfect as it was all those forty years ago. "I hope you are not asking for a new erectile dysfunction, hmm? That bionic dick implant of yours almost costed us a whole fortune. Wouldn't it be sad if it suddenly snaps in half or gets crushed or something?"

"Hooh~? I see after all these years you've managed to grow not only your beard but some serious balls, love?" Ryoken smirked at his husband as he playfully wrapped the tip of the said goatee around his finger.

"Just like you love them," Spectre winked in response. "Heavy and musky."

"Daaamn," Ryoken groaned theatrically, "those wrinkles around your eyes are so cute when you smile!"

"And your saggy tummy makes me so horny," Spectre licked his lips, " _my sir_..."

The aforementioned cricket had to evacuate immediately from its hiding spot as two impatient bodies fell down into the grass that same instant. Overheated heavy breathing and wet smooching noises became all that mattered to the two, indulging in their passion. 

Passion that was akin to an eternal engine, a fire that would not cease to burn ferociously as years kept steadily going by.

"Aah, ah... Ryoken-sama... Ryoken-sama!"

Ryoken's thorough process of leaving a dozen of love marks all over his lover's neck was abruptly interrupted as something obviously captured Spectre's attention a lot more. Ryoken turned his gaze towards the ocean and...

"It has been awhile," Spectre smiled as his lucid blue eyes sparkled.

Sparkled as they reflected the entire magnificence of the legendary Stardust Road that seemed to have appeared akin to a phantom as it made its way towards the moon and back.

"Why..." Ryoken was utterly breathless and not because of his most recent activities. "Of all places... now?"

"It must be fate," rustling came in response as Spectre sat up and looked at his master, the one who has been with him throughout almost his entire life; his eyes sparkled with something that greatly outshone the Stardust Road itself. "I see no other explanation."

"Hmm?" Ryoken raised an eyebrow, challenging Spectre with his eyes alone. "Enlighten me?"

"How many years have we been together?"

"Do you think I remember?"

Not so long ago this answer would sow several poisonous seeds of fear deep in Spectre's heart, but, for some reason, what filled it instead was immense serenity.

It has really been a long time since Spectre could smile so freely.

"Me neither, sir. Me neither. And you know what that means?"

Before Ryoken even had a chance to answer, Spectre wrapped his arms around him, creating an entire new tiny world of peace and warmth, just for the two of them.

"Guess it, my love?" Spectre whispered, listening to his beloved one's heartbeat, the most dear heartbeat in the universe.

"Hmmm..." Ryoken took a deep, meaningful pause, but that was more like a tease rather than confusion or anything else. "Hehe, let me then? Because we have come a long, long way down the road?"

"Yes," Spectre nodded softly. "Together."

Of course, as they looked back at every step they had taken they failed to notice any special abundance of stars. In fact, their lives were filled with cold and solemn darkness, fiery crimson battles, endless days of running away from the entire world as, even if former, large-scale criminals should. New year, different country. New decade, new continent. Never staying in the same place for too long. And yet...

"I wholeheartedly enjoyed our journey, Ryoken-sama," Spectre looked up at him and wrapped his arms around his neck. "And I am so happy to have you by my side."

"My pleasure as well," Ryoken was about to drown in the most beautiful Stardust Road that resurfaced from the depths of his husband's eyes as their lips were about to meet...

"Oooi!"

That was until a trucker who happened to stumble upon their clumsy "SOS" and come to their rescue completely destroyed this fragile moment.


End file.
